


After Darillium

by riverlocky



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverlocky/pseuds/riverlocky
Summary: What happened during and after the doctor and River Song meet up at Darillium?





	After Darillium

During their 24 years at the Singing Towers of Delirium, River turned the inside of the Tardis into a beautiful Victorian styled house, where they raised their three wonderful children (after much convincing by River), their eldest daughter Sarah Jane after one of the Doctor's heroes and very good friend, and the twins, Melody and Arthur after their mother and their Grandfather Rory Arthur Williams. 

After their fun was over River had to say goodbye. She hugged and kissed but never cried not wanting her children to see her in her last moments.

 The Doctor in all his grief after losing his companion all those years ago and over the loss of his wife, decided to take his children, now 21 and 19, to go see their grandparents. They went and watched silently, never interacting, only watching the life of the Ponds, after they had been transported back in time by a weeping angel. They watched them adopt a son and raise him. They watched them go to their child's graduation, and then to his wedding. They saw their 50th anniversary. Still always watching silently never disturbing.

 Except on Rory's death bed did the Doctor interrupt. When no one was in the room, the last minutes of his life ticking away, the Doctor told Rory a story of their adventures, and then when those were all told, the Doctor told him stories he did not know of his daughter. Making sure he knew she had a great life. In his last dying breath Rory told him to take care of Amy for him. And that he did do, sworn to help his friend, though only thinking the old man had thought he was someone else, not realizing that he knew who he was. 

And finally, at Amy's last hours the Doctor did the same for her as he had done for her husband. Telling her stories. Amy, knowing she didn't have much time left, stroked the Doctor's cheek. "I knew it was you raggedy man. You been watching over us, over me. Thank you." And with that said, her hand dropped. She was gone. A single tear fell down the Doctor's cheek. He did not bother to wipe it off. 

The last thing the Doctor did with his children was place flowers at Amy and Rory's grave. Now the Doctor had to do one last thing. He took his children, and used the process he had once used on himself, to turn them human. He did not want what happened to their mother to happen to them. He left them with only a few memories. How much he and River loved them, memories of their childhood but the setting changed slightly, memories of their grandparents, that they were siblings, and most important, that their parents were dead. He dropped them off at earth to take care of themselves. But he also left them with a gift. If they ever got into any trouble the Tardis would fly right there to help them. The Doctor also keep their watches so that if he ever needed their help he could bring them back. And with one last goodbye, he sent them to earth.

 And that is why River was so happy to take care of the children of the library because they reminded her of her own children, Sarah Jane, Arthur, and Melody, who she had loved and lost.


End file.
